Bribery
by pretty in orange
Summary: This is my spinoff with Aidou and Keiko, from Confrontations. Just a quick continuation of them. AidouXOC  Keiko


Author Note: OK, for those of you who have not read the main story to this, it may be a bit confusing. This is a spin-off from Confrontations, which was originally called Dreams. This is Keiko's story, because my readers expressed interest in seeing her and Aidou and what happens with them.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vampire Knight. I make no profit from this.

* * *

"Nii-san?" I asked, tugging on my brother's sleeve. "Nii-san, where is Aidou-chan?"

"He should be back soon." Shiki patted my head gently. "Rima and I got back from class a little early."

Rima gave me a little smirk. "Don't worry, Keiko, your love will be back soon."

"C'mon, Rima, don't pick on her." Shiki drew us both into a hug. "Can't you two ever play nice?"

Rima didn't answer him, and I dodged the question. "When do I get to start going to class with you, Nii-san?" I asked, huddling against my brother's side.

"When you're fully healed from the fight." My brother patted my head and pointed to the door. "There's your Aidou chan."

The fight. Where Shiki and I had nearly lost to our father, Rido, and Rima had saved our butts. We had been close to losing our lives to Daddy and Rima had come into the mind-space at the last moment, electrifying Daddy and saving us from certain death. I was still a little sore, as was Rima, but Shiki had healed completely.

"Aidou-chan!" I flying tackled my almost-boyfriend. We had been best friends for a long time, with Aidou stealing a kiss from me here and there. After I woke up from the fight, feeling as if I had been run over by a train, Aidou had spent hours with me.

"Keiko!" Aidou picked me up and twirled me around. "Are you going to come to class with me soon?"

"As soon as Shiki-nii-san says it's ok!" I hugged Aidou tightly.

"C'mon, Hanabusa, get out of the doorway." Kain ran a hand through his hair. "You're causing a traffic jam."

Aidou stuck his tongue out at Kain and I giggled. "Akatsuki, could you be less of an ass sometime?" Aidou glared at Kain and led me over to the couch.

"Aidou-chan!" I squealed as he sat down, pulling me down onto his lap. "Aidou-chan, I don't want to sit on your lap..." I whined.

"Someone's moody today." Aidou smirked and then began to tickle me. "Cheer up Keiko! Don't make me kiss you!"

I couldn't stop laughing. "Aidou-chan! Stop it!" I squirmed as he pinned me down, still managing to tickle me. "Aidou-chan! I can't breathe!" Aidou quickly let me up, and I coughed a little.

"You hurt her, and I'll skin you alive and put you in a tub of salt, Aidou." Shiki-nii-san said just before he pulled Rima to his room.

"You wouldn't hurt me, would you?" I tipped my head to the side; the way Aidou had said made me look like a puppy. "Ai-"

"Shh, don't speak." Aidou leaned in close to me, coming closer and closer.

"But Aidou-chan-" I didn't get to finish my sentence, he leaned in further and kissed me hard, bending me back over the arm of the couch.

When he finally pulled away, only slightly, still leaning over me, he asked, "Would you like to be my girlfriend, Keiko?"

"Isn't that called bribery?" I smiled at Aidou as he sighed. "Of course, Aidou-chan... I really like you. I've just..." He waited for me to finish my sentence, looking impatient. "I've just never had a boyfriend before." I finished quickly.

Aidou started to laugh. He couldn't seem to control himself.

I felt annoyance prickle at me. "What's so funny?"

"You think that's a problem?" Aidou laughed some more. "I've never had a girlfriend either. The only girls that like me are the day class girls and that would be a forbidden relationship anyway, Lord Kaname would kill me."

I cuddled up to Aidou's side and kissed his cheek. "Love you Aidou-chan."

Aidou pulled me close to his chest. "Love you too, Keiko. You're mine."

I pressed close to Aidou; happy in a way I hadn't been before, ever.

* * *

Author Note: Short, I know. There wasn't a whole lot I could do with them, sorry. Just a quick note, the only thing I would listen to while writing this was the CD "Jagged Little Pill" by Alanis Morissette, I don't have a clue why. Also, I know the I Love Yous were quick, but my idea there was he had loved her for a while, and she, with her immaturity doesn't understand the weight of an I love you. I love reviews and PMs about my stories, I love your opinions, and most of all, thank you for reading!


End file.
